The One That Got Away
by loafbread
Summary: What if the One That Got Away came back? after all the years, she was all there... all along.


_What if… the one that got away, came back?_

_This.._

_This is unacceptable._

_WHY_

As I woke up, I looked to the wall clock and I realized.

I have school.

SHIZZLE.

I stood up, grabbed my towel and took a bath. I never knew being single was never been this boring, for a 27 year old, yeah. This sure is boring.

I got out of my small apartment and went to my car, started the engines and went to the school.

Yeah, I teach. AS much as I hated it, I just can't let go of the opportunity, I should considered myself lucky, they said. But I just can't. Failed relationships, life. Ugh.

I teach music on Saturdays and Sundays to kids. I don't really like kids but I need to.

Ugh

I went inside my classroom and there were like 7, seven year olds waiting for their oh-so-hot teacher which happens to be me. I smirked, they stood up and greeted me.

"Good Morning! Uhmm,.." they stopped, oh yeah. I haven't introduced myself yet.

"I'm Ms. Marceline Abadeer, I'll be teaching you piano for the next 10 sessions." I smiled, trying to be sweet, the children smiled.

"You can now take your seats." I said, they all nodded.

I opened my record book, and let them introduce themselves, not until.. a certain kid introduces herself.

"I am Maribel Bubblegum, 7 years old, and I want to play the piano…" she said, with this flashing and dashing smile.

Bubblegum.

It's so familiar.

Especially the kid's face.

Pink Hair, blue eyes, and fair skin.

I just let it go and continued with the introductions, it bothers me about this Maribel kid is she's so familiar in so many ways.

**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

FINALLY.

Classes are over, I sat and rested myself, first session with these kids finally ended, they were all good especially this Maribel kid. She's intelligent and a fast learner, who would have thought that she memorized the whole Moonlight Sonata of Beethoven? Outstanding.

AS I rested my head on the table, someone tapped on my elbows, I looked who it was and it's this Maribel kid.

"Miss…" she said, probably shy or idk.

"Yes?"

"Mom said if you sleep on that way, you'll break your spinal cord."

I nodded and smiled

"tell your mom, thanks." I sarcastically said, she smiled at me and asked me again.

"Are you being sarcastic, Miss?"

I raised my eyebrow and said "Yes, Yes I am."

"Mom said that if you're being sarcastic you won't have a good life."

"Yes, yes dear. Wait… your mom is not here, yet?" I asked, I'm getting annoyed with this kid.

"Nope, I go home alone." She said, smiling at me.

I looked to my wrist watch and it's 6 PM already.

"Why? Is your house near?"

"Nope, I decided not to go home yet cause I want to know my teacher more!" She smiled, I looked to her confused

"It's 6 PM your mom and dad must be worried, I'll take you home then."I said, standing up, I walked to the door then I heard her say; "I don't have a dad, anymore."

I acted like I didn't hear it and held her hand as we went to my car.

This kid mustve been through a lot, I guess. Lost her father and such. I wonder what her mom is like.

"So, what's the work of your mom?" I asked, as I readied myself, adjusting her seat belt, and mine.

"She's a scientist." She said, scientist?

"I see, that's good then."

The whole ride was complete silence then she asked me.

"What's it's like to have a father?" she suddenly asked me out of the blue.

"I don't know how to answer that question dear, my uncle raised me for 16 years, I met my real dad when I was 18, he then took me in and raised me.. but I wasn't really happy with my dad at all, I wish I was still with my uncle." I said, pausing a bit.

She nodded and said "That must be hard noh?"

I smiled "yeah, you should be happy that you're mom is still there, don't let her cry for someone else."

"Wow, I learned a lot today." She said.

"What is it exactly?"

"Well, first is the Moonlight Sonata, Beethoven's deaf and about you Miss."

"Call me Marcy this time, kiddo." I smiled, I parked the car on the side walk and she got out followed by me.

OKAY.

Their house is huge

Pink everywhere.

Maribel's smile widens as she grabbed my hand, her pigtails that run to her shoulders were like hopping as she runs, dark pink hair, and cute giggles.

As we arrived at the door step, she struggled to reach the door bell, I smiled and rang it.

Then a man who looks like in his mid-70's opened the door . He had a red hair with this butler outfit?

"Peppermint! This is my music teacher!" Maribel said with her enthusiasm, I smiled and said "I took her home since it's pretty late, guess this is my stop, take care kiddo." I smiled and let go of her hand, I patted the kid's head and waved good bye, as I reached the gate of her house.

I dropped my keys.

And she dropped her books..

No

"Mooooooooooooooooooooom!" Maribel shouted.

"Bonnibel?"

"Marceline?"

"You knew each other?" Maribel asked, not knowing a damn thing.

I blinked

Her eyes widened.

"Bonnibel?"

"…" She didn't respond, she helped Maribel picked up her books, I came back to my sense and took my keys.

She walked pass through me and I raised my chin up totally not caring about what happened.

"Marcy!" I hear Maribel called.

I looked to the kid "Take care!"

I nodded and went on.

MARIBEL'S MOM IS BONNIBEL?

WHY


End file.
